


the girl behind the mask

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: Cora hates dances and just when she decides to leave, someone pulls her onto the dance floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt for a masquerade au.

If it was up to Cora she would not be standing in the Great Hall with a scratchy mask covering her face as she watched her cousin, Malia, happily moving her body across the dance floor, dancing with whomever would have her. As it was, it was her cousin’s idea to come, and she had insisted that Cora not let the new dress her mother had sent her go to waste.

Cora fidgeted with the dress—a red dress patterned with an overlay of black spider webs—that was managing to suffocate her minute by minute as she stood there, hoping her cousin hadn’t just left her alone for the whole night. She really hated dances; especially those that required masks and fancy, death trap dresses. She grabbed at the fabric around her torso, trying to remember the charm that would loosen it as a blur of dark blue rushed past her, grabbing her arm and pulling her along with her.

“Wha—”

“Just dance with me,” the girl commanded in lieu of an explanation. Her red hair just managed to miss slapping Cora in the face at the force of the girl spinning towards her. It was so fast, Cora was frozen in confusion. She went to pull back abruptly, but the girl grabbed Cora’s hands and put them on her waist and moved to wrap her own around Cora’s neck.

What was this girl’s deal?

“Hey, what are y—”

The girl’s lips merely curled up in response, pulling Cora closer to her as she tossed her head back in a boisterous laugh. The girl’s eyes — hazel eyes that sparkled under the candlelight, as a matter of fact (Cora mentally kicked herself for noticing) — were trained on another figure, this one male as Cora followed the girl’s gaze, whose mouth twisted up in anger as he took a long swig from a flask. The girl laughed again as the guy made a low growl and bodily forced himself through the crowd towards the exit.

“Needed an escape, I assume.” Cora raised an eyebrow at the girl just high enough to be glimpsed atop her mask.

“Yes, thank you.” The girl’s lips curved into a soft smile as she stepped back from Cora half a step, effectively pulling her body far enough back to not be smashed up against Cora but not far enough to drop her arms. She tossed her hair back by a shake of her head and Cora was assaulted by the smell of peaches. “He just wouldn’t take the hint.” she did remove her arm at this in favor of running it over her rumpled dress.

Cora’s eyes followed the movement of their own accord, taking in the dark blue, shimmering fabric that seamlessly faded into black; rhinestones adorned the black fabric in a way to mirror the night sky flowing towards the floor.

“Glad I could help.” Cora managed a brisk smile, returning her gaze back onto the girl’s. “Now, if you’ll please excuse me, I must go.” Cora let go of the girl’s waist and took two whole steps when a hand clamped on her arm, stopping her short.

“Wait,” the girl said, causing Cora’s head to turn her way. “I hope I didn’t ru—”

“You didn’t,” Cora interjected.

Unfazed, the girl smiled. “This isn’t your thing,” the girl concluded.

Cora rolled her eyes under the mask. “Congrats, you’re observant.”

The girl laughed at this, much softer and melodic than her loud, fake one from earlier. “That’s because you’ve never been to a dance with me.”

Cora battled with herself. She didn’t want to be here, surrounded by warm bodies and drowning in the scent of pumpkin and apples and cinnamon. But what else would she do? Read on her bed or in the empty common room as everyone else had “fun” without her. Plus, what if something happened that she wasn’t privy to because she decided to leave? It would be gossip forever and Cora hated not understanding things that everyone else did.

But maybe she didn’t want to be here because she had no one to be with?

And this girl, whom was still nameless, though the hair did spark a few ideas, thanks to the damned bright idea as was this Halloween masquerade ball, was nice enough and Cora hadn’t been on anything resembling a date in what seemed like forever. And she was a girl, major plus for Cora. 

That’s even if this girl wanted to hang out in this way.

But it had the slight thrill of the unknown that Cora was drawn to, so what could she possibly lose?

“Okay, I’ll stay as long as I fell you’re making this worthwhile.”

The girl laughed again. She had nice lips. “Sounds like a plan, Cora Hale.”

Cora’s eyes grew wide. “How—How’d you know?” she sputtered.

“I can tell that brood from even under a mask.” The girl shrugged and took her hand. “C'mon, Gryff, let’s go have some fun.” And then the girl lifted her mask just a bit to wink.

“You’re Lydia Martin,” Cora confirmed in realization. She’d had an inkling before, but now it was indisputable.

“Glad you’ve caught up,” Lydia joked, securing the mask back over her face. She gave Cora’s hand a tug and led her over to the punch bowl. 

After Cora got over her initial shock, Lydia indeed delivered on her promise and made Cora see how dances could be a bit fun. She still wasn’t much for dancing on account of her footwork being atrocious, but Lydia’s joyful demeanor and her tendency for going off on tangents be it history or gossip on other students, she drew Cora in and made her relax to the point that when the dance ended and she was walking up the stairs with Lydia, barefoot and all, she was glad she had stayed. 

And the kiss at the end was a much appreciated added bonus.


End file.
